Bloodshed
by Nimmireth
Summary: I don't really know how to summarize this, so just read it and review. Rating subject to change, possibly...


**_Disclaimer_: I do not own the property of Law and Order SVU or anything in here that relates to the movie The Little Vampire. I'm just borrowing their stuff…**

**_Author's Note_: This is kind of a play off of the movie The Little Vampire. I was watching it when I got this idea. AU-ish, kind of, maybe, yeah. Please excuse the names and the garments that everyone is wearing. Don't ask why, just do it. Also, don't ask where this takes place, because I have absolutely no idea. And I suck at love scenes, especially medieval ones. Oh, and by the way…REVIEW!**

**Bloodshed **

By: Nimmireth

Prologue

Nighttime. It was nighttime on the eve of July 23rd, 1710; the perfect time for the people to venture out and watch the full moon and the sparkling stars shining brightly over the cliffs and reflecting on the oceans below. Women were dressed in dark and beautiful ball gowns and dancing in the moonlight with their fine gentlemen in gorgeous dress robes. Small children were also wearing the fanciest of dresses and suits, running away from their older siblings and chasing each other.

This evening was special, for it was the night that Miss Katrina McLinton and Mr. Micheal Diloreto were to take each other's hands in the bonds of holy matrimony. The young, 26-year-old feminine figure wore her long, orange-red, curly hair in a bun with a shining tiara with a few locks hanging down by her breasts. Her dress was a darker shade of pink with sparkling jewels flashing everywhere on it. She wore white gloves that went up to her elbows and a sliver locket around her neck. The gentleman, who was 33, wore on a black dress suit with a red bow tie and had his shoulder length, jet-black hair in a ponytail.

They sat out on the edge of the cliff, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. "Ah, my darling Katrina, you look absolutely stunning," said Micheal. "I'm positive that every gentleman present, young or old, is envious of my prize."

"Micheal, dearest, you are too kind," said the newlywed woman. "And I'm sure that all of the women here would gladly have taken your hand had I not been part of this world."

"Shh," he said. "Don't speak like that! I would never dream of being able to live without you here."

"Oh, Micheal," she said as she embraced her husband. "I could never dream such things, either. Never."

_**SCENECHANGETHING**_

During all of this, thousands of miles away in a cave deep in the mountains, was a woman dressed in a beautiful black and navy blue gown and had waist length, deep red hair tied up in a half ponytail. Her skin was completely pale and she had beautiful dark green eyes.

There was a fire cackling in the corner by a blood red carpet with a black cat sleeping atop it. A cauldron next to the fire had a silvery substance boiling inside. The woman sat a table with a purple silk cloth and many bottles with herbs, spices and such scattered over it, staring into a glass ball rubbing it slowly while chanting a phrase over and over again. "Imperius Tricolum Elixir Vampirium… Imperius Tricolum Elixir Vampirium…"

The glass ball then revealed the wedding of Katrina and Micheal, which caused her to growl inwardly. "Wench!" she finally whispered. "Wench! Traitor! Wicked little hellion! Curse you! Curse you, I will! I will curse you for what you did to him! And to me!"

She grabbed one of the bottles filled with a blue powder in it and leapt over to her cauldron. She poured the contents into it and watched the substance turn blood red. She took out a vial and placed it into the cauldron until it was completely filled to the top. She then walked back over to her glass ball and poured the vial over it. She then corked her vial and then looked down at her stomach. "Don't worry, my darlings," she said while rubbing her abdomen. "He will pay. I promise you, he will pay."

She looked down at the glass ball again. She snapped her fingers and suddenly, she was gone.

_**SCENECHANGETHING **_

Back at the wedding, 17-year-old Maria McLinton was scolding her 10-year-old brother, Matthew, for running amuck and nearly sending his friend over the cliff. "Dash it all, Matthew! Do even realize how dangerous running around a place like this is?"

Before he could even respond, a wind started up. It soon became faster and faster and it began to swirl into a circular motion right in the middle of the area. Then there was a loud _pop! _And someone appeared right where the wind was forming in the middle. It was the woman from the cave.

Soon, everyone was staring at the woman, the bride and groom in particular. "Amaryllis? Is that you?" asked the groom.

She turned and stared directly at him. "I didn't even think that you would have remembered. Yes, it is me, and I am extremely disappointed in you," she said while looking at Katrina. "I see that you have found a bride, although I would have thought that you had must better taste in women. After all, we were once a couple."

She turned around and addressed everyone present. "You betrayed me, Micheal. Katrina, you betrayed me, too. I would have thought that my best friend would be loyal. I apologize for assuming such things; I never would have expected a traitor to be walking among our parts."

"Amaryllis, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to betray you!" Katrina said.

"Liar!" Amaryllis shouted, turning around to face her and leering over her. "You did it on purpose! Left me in that cave to rot and ran away with my lover! My fiancé! Traitor!" She then stood up straight and continued to speak to everyone present. "But no matter, I have been training extensively for this day; the day where I get to take my revenge."

"Amaryllis, please! What could you possibly do?" asked Micheal.

"Make sure that you will never see the light of day again!" She then snapped her fingers and a red substance began to rain from the sky. Everyone soon began moaning in pain, for the substance burned his or her skin.

Micheal then looked up at her as he tried to cover his sweltering wounds. "Witch!" he shouted. "You're a witch! I knew it! We should have burned you at the stake when we had a chance!"

She then let out an evil laugh and snapped her fingers again. The rain stopped. Everyone looked down at themselves; their skin was deathly pale. They then felt their teeth with their tongues; their canines seemed much longer then they were seconds ago. Amaryllis then snapped her fingers again. Two extremely bright lights appeared in the palms of her hands and she shown them on everyone there. Their skin then stared to burn again and their eyes burned, as well. They then started hissing, screaming and covering their eyes in an attempt to rid the light. "Only the blood of a descendant of mine on your locket can relieve you of this curse on the eve of this night at a full moon and when the clock strikes midnight! Never will you see the light of day again!" she shouted.

She then spun around very quickly and was gone.

**7 months later **

Amaryllis had just given birth to her second child. She was gasping for breath as she took the little girl in her hands. She leaned against a tree in a forest near the mountains, holding both the small boy and the newborn girl in her arms. She felt extremely weak, she could hardly breathe. She knew that she was going to die. Over and over she kept repeating, "I love you, my children. Forever. Even when mommy is gone she will always love you…" Finally, after a few complex breaths were taken, she was dead with her screaming children in her arms.

It was only minutes later that a middle aged couple was strolling by and wandered across Amaryllis's dead body and her twins. They then looked at each other and ran over. "She's dead," said the woman. "There's no way these children will live without her."

"Agreed," said the man, taking the little boy in his arms. "We've always wanted children. Let's care for them."

"Very well," the woman said, removing the little girl from the woman's arms. "What shall we call them?"

The man thought for a moment. "I've always liked Henry and Helen."

"So be it," the woman concluded. "Let's **take** them home."

And so they did.

_**SCENECHANGETHING **_

A cemetery. A cursed place, possibly filled with evil spirits and ghosts. But to the Mclintons and two Diloretos, it was home. It was nighttime now, and they could finally venture off away from the cemetery. But tonight they didn't, for they could sense something. They had no idea whether it felt good or bad.

"We have to find out what is going on!" shouted Richard, the McLinton's father.

"And where would we possibly look?" asked Juliet, the mother. "We can't leave this place in the morning and what could we find at night?"

"Nothing," said Katrina. "Nothing. There is nothing out there that would be able to tell us these feeling that we continue to have as a family."

Suddenly, Maria gasped. Her family looked over to her and saw that her eyes were glazed over and she was holding a locket of her own. She was breathing heavily and was shaking. She continued to do that for about thirty seconds and then fell to the ground. Her sister and younger brother rushed over to her and woke her up. When she did she was breathing heavily. She finally managed to get something out. "Amaryllis," she said. "It's Amaryllis."

"What about her?" Katrina asked.

"She…she had children. A little boy and a little girl."

The family's eyes grew wide. "How do you know?" Katrina asked.

"I saw it…in a vision…just now…she gave birth in a forest not far from where you locked her up."

The adults looked at each other. "A descendant," said Micheal. "Two descendants. If we get them then maybe one day this curse will be lifted!"

"Come, Micheal," said Richard. "Let's get the children. Keep them in our care until this curse can finally be removed."

The two men left and flew to the location that Maria had said. They searched everywhere in the forest and found nothing. But then they finally saw something and flew over to it. It was Amaryllis; she was dead, and her children were missing.

"No!" Micheal growled. "NO! Why? Why must we suffer this evil?"

"Calm down, my son, there is nothing we can do now. Let's go back."

Micheal took one last look at Amaryllis before flying off into the night and back to the cemetery.

**_Another Author's Note_: I know it is a bit long for a prologue, but it got the beginning down. I swear the characters from SVU will come soon, I think in the next chapter, but if not then, then soon. And I apologize if it didn't sound all that good…REVIEW!**

**Oh, by the way, I PROMISE I will get the rest of my other fics up soon. I just need to get the word documents from the hard drive on my dead computer and finish them so that I can post them. Yes, my laptop is dead! #Insert Taps Here# So I am going to get a new one, eventually so that I can finish. Anywho, thank you for your understanding and I WILL get my other fics up ASAP!**


End file.
